The 22 Month Struggle
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Just a series of drabbles in the first 22 months of the newly wedded Tategami family. R
1. Month 0

**Song Of Hope: This is gonna be 22 months, and you'll find out why pretty soon. R&R**

"I am going to kill him. I am _so_ going to kill him!" Hope, now 20, was sitting in her bathroom, wearing a white t-shirt and some plaid shorts. Her brown hair was now very curly, and in a very River Song style, she grew another two inches, and her form become even more developed than before (which was no starting to cause some back problems). Looking graceful, she seemed to look like a fine young woman. Not many would be able to tell just by looking at her the scars of her past, and the personality that shows that she is far from graceful, both in personality and in behavior, unless they knew how to read her hazel eyes. If she were graceful, she certainly would not have married the most hotheaded Blader in the world. And her problems at this time are all traced back to him.

Trying to brush those thoughts aside about her husband, she got up, washed her hands, and then walked out, very pissed off since trying not to think about the situation only made her angrier. She went back to her king sized bed with a green comforter, and tried to go back to sleep. It did not work, only made her even angrier about what had happened. So, instead of trying to get back to sleep, she finally decided to just get up and have some breakfast.

Throwing on her creamy yellow robe, she left her bedroom to go to a black and white kitchen, with black countertops and white cabinets. Going through and seeing that there was barely anything available, she went to the black refrigerator, grabbed the stuff for scrambled eggs (eggs, cheese, milk), as well as a jar of pickles. Fixing herself some scrambled eggs, she sat down to eat, eating both the scrambled eggs and whole pickles at the same time. She frowned at a pickle as she started to eat it.

"When he gets home, he's so dead!" Then, she began to wonder. "Where did he go anyway?" Her face showed anger once again. "He didn't even tell me that! He just took the car keys and left! Ugh, he's _**SO**_ sleeping on the couch tonight!"

**Far Away**

"I mean, I just don't get it! Why is she acting like this?! She's never acted like that before! I'd do something about it, but if I yell she starts crying as if I burned her or something and I absolutely CAN'T stand the pitch of her crying because it's so high and loud and she keeps threatening to make me sleep on the couch or that _she'll_ sleep on the couch until I get her what she wants. It's just insane! If I don't go and get her a gallon of freaking ice cream, she'll go into a fit of rage and then get really depressed! I just don't know what to do!" A man was running his tanned hand through his wild teal green hair, his eyes showing frustration. He was standing at the counter of a store, where a brunette with short hair and aqua blue eyes looked somewhat amused. The man had a very lean figure with noticeable, but not bulgy, muscles, and was tall. The only things marring him were four scars under his eyes, two under each eye, and in a somewhat cross style. The woman was very refined and graceful looking, and she truly was, unless she lost her temper. Many would think that these two were much closer then they really are by the way there were at the moment.

Not caring for what it may have seemed like to anyone, not even to this man, she started laughing calmly, in an amused manner. The man looked pretty pissed.

"What's so funny Madoka?! I came to you in person because I didn't want Hope yelling at me, and now you're laughing at me?!" Madoka stopped her soft laughing and looked at the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry Kyoya, it's just hard to believe that you don't know what's going on, especially since you have a younger brother. You guys were gone on your honeymoon in Hawaii for a week, right? Well, let me ask you this. Has she demanded you get any weird foods?" He shook his head.

"No. The closest to weird that she's been demanding is a lot of strawberry ice cream, Cheetos, potato chips, and pickles." Madoka perked up a bit at that last word.

"Pickles? You do know that she absolutely despises pickles, right? She wouldn't eat one if her life depended on it." Kyoya shook his head.

"That can't be true. She's been insane about pickles ever since the night after the wedding." Madoka laughed even more, so much that little tears were at the corners of her eyes. "Quit laughing at me!" She wiped away the tears.

"You're usually so sharp! I think her state right now is affecting you too. I can tell you this much." She leaned forward on the counter. "You're gonna want to get a pediatrician soon." She stood up straight and turned around, putting some things away on the shelves behind her. "Now, come on, I've gotta open up the store today! I only let you in before the store opened because of what you needed to talk about." She turned her head towards him. "Oh, and if she's gone out of the house even once on her own recently, then you might want to check your bathroom garbage." She turned around, walked out from behind the counter, turned him around, and started pushing him towards the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" She smiled deviously.

"You made me open late. Now I'm gonna have a lot of work to catch up on. So, this will be your penalty." She pushed the door open and shoved him outside, into a giant crowd of young Bladers. "Hey, look who's here! It's the Legendary Blader Kyoya Tategami!" She quickly closed the door before he could get back in. Suddenly, young Bladers that wanted him to sign their Beys and get a picture swamped him. Since he could not exactly hit kids, he had to oblige, at least until they went in, remembering that they needed their Beys fixed.

**Later**

Kyoya's blue sleeveless t-shirt and his blue jeans were now totally messed up from the earlier event. Now in his green Toyota Avensis, he pulled out his cell and called someone, hoping they might have the answers.

"Hello?"

"Tsubasa, what the hell is a pediatrician?"

"Nice to talk to you too. A pediatrician is a doctor that specializes in taking care of children. They work with kids from birth to 15 years old. Why?" Kyoya shrugged.

"I was talking today with Madoka about what's been going on lately, and she said," he stopped in mid sentence, realization hitting him like a dodge ball to the face.

"Kyoya? You still there?" He snapped out of it and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry, I've gotta go."

"Kyoya, wait, what's goi-!" Kyoya hung up before Tsubasa finished. His foot slammed down on the pedal as he sped home.

"I am such an idiot! Why didn't I realize it before?!"

**Later - Far Away**

He parked in the driveway in front of a small white house, shot out of the car, and ran inside. Sitting at a black dinning table was none other than Hope, still in her creamy yellow robe. She looked very pissed off.

"There you are! Where have yo-!?" She did not get to finish. Kyoya swept her off her seat and kissed her while spinning around. After a couple spins, he let her go. She then proceeded to slap him across the face.

"What the hell was that?!" He rubbed where she had slapped him.

"I thought that this would be a lot happier. You're pregnant, aren't you?" She went from mad to embarrassed, her face blushing.

"How, how did you find out?"

"I put the pieces together, plus Madoka told you actually hate pickles." Hope nodded.

"I know! I absolutely cannot stand pickles, but for some reason I keep craving them." Kyoya couldn't help but smile.

"Then that means what I think it means, right? You're pregnant, right?" She nodded.

"Yes, and I'm going to kill you! We just got married two weeks ago, and now I'm freaking pregnant!" She then proceeded to kick him in the balls.

As Kyoya recovered from that blow, he could tell that this was _not_ gonna be an easy 9 months.

**Song Of Hope: Okay, so this was more of a one-shot than a drabble, but the rest really will be drabbles! R&R**


	2. Month 1

**Song Of Hope: I know you guys don't understand why it's 22 months, but you'll understand soon enough! Oh, and don't forget about my challenge, unless you'd rather not be an official (by fanfiction standards) part of Hope Song's background.**

**As far as what I started with the loss of Grace of Flame, I think, since I would hate for us to lose sight of who we are, not just as a fandom, but as a family, that on the Metal Fight Beyblade portion of , the entire first week of February will be dedicated to her memory. Everyone who cares will write a story updated every day for the first week of February in the memory of her, either remembering her, or, with Grace of Light's permission, writing a story with Kiara in it to keep that little part of Flame with us. Of course, we will not do it without the permission of Grace of Light, since it was because of her that we found out about this. Otherwise, there'd just be this hole in our hearts that we wouldn't be able to identify. It'll start February 1st of next year, 2015. I hope I can remember that myself. If I forget, someone write Kiara slapping me/Hope Song since I'm the one who started it.**

**Also, I have a Livestream account. On my Tumblr (link on my profile), I'll put when I'm streaming the live updates of any one of my stories. That is, if I can get the Procaster, but my dad is stubborn. R&R**

"_Kon'nichi wa Otōsan, Okāsan_ (1)." Hope and Kyoya walked around a medium sized house to the backyard where a middle-aged man with a large (not stocky) figure, blue eyes, and short brown hair stood at a grill, flipping burgers, and a tall middle-aged woman with a large bone structure, brown hair with some gray at the roots, and brown eyes stood, putting condiments for burgers out on a wooden picnic table, as well as plates and some chips. Both of them saw her and smiled. The man flipped a couple of burgers before speaking.

"_Kon'nichi wa Hōpu_ (2)." The woman walked over to her. She had two inches on Hope.

"_Kon'nichi wa kōzan no musume_ (3)." The woman embraced Hope, and Hope hugged full heartedly back.

"_Sore wa anata no okāsan o mite yoi kotoda _(4)." The woman nodded.

"_Koko ni onajidesu. Anata wa jūbun ni go raiten sa remasen_ (5)." They released each other. The woman turned to look at Kyoya, not with as warm of a smile, but not totally full of hate. "Kyoya. It's nice to see you too." He nodded.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Song." Mrs. Song nodded. "And nice to see you too Mr. Song." Mr. Song was back at the grill, focusing on the burgers and merely grunted a reply. Mrs. Song shoved her husband.

"Don't be so rude to him! He may not be Isi, but he's a nice enough young man. He was willing to go through a wedding ceremony in the US instead of in Japan, and then the hassle of getting a marriage certificate in Japan." Hope smiled at her mother.

"Thanks _Okāsan_, but Kyoya can handle himself. I have something I need to talk to you about though. Can we go inside and talk about it?" Mrs. Song nodded, but Kyoya grabbed Hope's forearm.

"If you're going to say what I think you're going to talk about, shouldn't you talk about it with your dad too?" This time, Mr. Song actually said something back.

"If there's something you should be telling me, say it now, or I might kill your husband later depending on the gravity of the situation." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it _Otōsan_. I have my reasons of talking to _Okāsan_." She turned to her mother. "_Ōkē_ (6)?" Mrs. Song nodded. They went inside, to the kitchen. Hope's mother smiled at her. **(AN: From this point, the conversation is in actual English. Hope and her mother are speaking in English)**

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Hope put her right hand on her stomach as she sat down at the little round white kitchen table.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." Mrs. Song's face lit up.

"Oh sweetie, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" She went to hug her daughter, but then she realized that Hope was crying, "What's wrong honey? Isn't this a good thing?" Hope put her elbows on the table and her face in her hands.

"No, it's not! It's not a good thing at all! I can't be a mother! I can't have kids! I'm not ready! I'm not ready at all! I'm so irresponsible, and reckless! How can I take care of a living, breathing, thing?!" Her mother glared at her.

"Baby. It's a baby. Never call it a thing ever again. Don't call it a zygote, an embryo, or a fetus. It's a baby. Nothing can change the fact that it is a baby. It has human DNA, and hopefully it'll be very healthy, without genetic defects." Hope couldn't stop crying.

"But that's all it is, an _it_. I don't want it to be a baby! I can't do this! I could barely take care of Jamie when we were left alone, and he's mentally at least 9! I'll never be able to handle a baby on my own!" Her mother smiled reassuringly.

"Have I ever told you about when I had Dedra?" Hope wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"No, not really." Mrs. Song smiled.

"When I had your oldest sister, there was no one to support me. Your grandma was in and out of hospitals so much, your Aunt Cam was going around the world seeing various people about new treatments for her eyesight, or lack thereof, your Aunt Jule is a bitch and we didn't trust her, and my siblings were either just divorced, in the midst of a divorce, or were having marriage problems already, so they couldn't help. My mom was also long gone by then. I had to do it pretty much on my own. Your dad could barely help because he was working so much. In the end, I did a lot of it by myself. And you know what, all of you turned out just fine, unless of course there's something you're not telling me." Hope laughed a little bit.

"One problem. Dedra's turned into a bitch. She hasn't talked to any of us since she got married 5 years ago." Her mother glared at her.

"My point is, you'll get along just fine. Don't ruin my points, understand?" Hope laughed a little.

"I understand. Thanks for the talk Mom." Mrs. Song nodded and hugged her daughter.

"And I swear, I'll be there if you need me, but remember, I'm old." Hope laughed again as they released each other.

"You've been saying since I was two that you're 29. Now you finally admit you're not!" Mrs. Song whacked her daughter in the back of the head.

"Hush you! Now come on, we'd better get back out there before your father kills Kyoya."

**Translations**

**1 – Good afternoon Dad, Mom.**

**2 – Good afternoon Hope.**

**3 – Good afternoon Daughter of Mine (yes, this is a Doctor Who reference).**

**4 – It's good to see you Mom.**

**5 – Same here. You don't visit us enough.**

**6 – Okay?**


	3. Month 2

**Song Of Hope: Yep, it's the next chapter in the pregnancy of Hope Song, or rather, Hope Tategami! R&R**

"We have to get this stuff now, or we won't have time to do it later!" Hope was shoving a baby catalogue in Kyoya's face. He pushed it away as he tied his blue and white striped tie.

"I've got work to do! I can't pick that stuff out right now!" She glared at him.

"Fine! Then I'll just pick out something I know you'll hate, and make sure it's not returnable!" Kyoya laughed a little as he buttoned up his suit jacket.

"You'd never do that. If I hated it, you'd probably hate it too. Just imagine getting a baby poop green crib." Her glared only became angrier looking.

"I'm sure I can find a crib that doesn't look terrible but that you'll still hate." She thought of something quickly. "I'll get one in bright, bright yellow with lots of little butterflies, roses, and other girly things on it! Yellow's my favorite color, and you hate bright shades of it, plus you hate flowers and butterflies, but _I_ like them! So meh," she stuck her tongue out at him, "I win." He glared back at her.

"If you get a yellow crib with butterflies and flowers on it, I will burn it and just make one myself." She smirked at him.

"Really? Because I know the perfect crib that fits that description for it, and we have the money, or at least I know I do," she stopped to flip through the baby catalogue and stopped on a page, then pointed at the crib and price, "and I don't think you wanna just throw it down the toilet. Face it, when it comes to brains, I'm much smarter." He smirked.

"If you can pay for it yourself, then I'd be throwing your money down the toilet." She smiled in an innocent way, although she was far from innocent.

"No, I'd make sure it was yours." She held up a plastic rectangle in between her right index finger and her middle finger. "I'm pretty sure this isn't mine." His eye went wide.

"How the hell did you get my credit card?!" She just smiled playfully and a little seductively.

"It's easy to do when I'm messing with your head, or rather, showing you how little head there is to mess with." His angry face came out rather quickly as he made a fist.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She laughed.

"You wouldn't hit me, at least not now. No one is heartless enough to hit a pregnant woman, except for maybe that Doji guy Madoka talks about. But I bet even he wouldn't hit his pregnant wife, pregnant with _his_ kid." He tried to calm down and unclenched his fist.

"Seven more months, just seven more months." She smirked.

"Even if we're equal in strength, I'm much faster than you. My ADHD has to useful somehow. Now," she held the catalogue up to his face, "help me pick one!"

**Song Of Hope: Yep, crib shopping time. She does things WAY too early. R&R**


End file.
